


The Watcher

by Fabulous_Gay_Unicorn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depressing Thoughts, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Gay_Unicorn/pseuds/Fabulous_Gay_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching. Helping. Staying away. My life revolved a certain blonde idiot by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. I meant to be a part of his life. I was his twin sister, born 5 minutes after him. But only the Hokage was to know my true name. I was to be silent and unknown, a stalker in the shadows, watching over the idiot and keeping him safe, as safe as is possible in the ninja world. My name is Honō, given to me by the Fourth Hokage, however I refused to take up either of my parents last names for various reasons, reasons that I permitted no one to know. Until something happened, something completely unexpected. How did I not foresee this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Profile

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto, or else there would be many relationship changes. That honour is Masashi Kishimoto's

Honō (Hon-oh)

Family: Namikaze Minato-father, Uzumaki Kushina-mother, Uzumaki Naruto-twin brother

Appearance: Waist length, straight red hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin, thin with a small chest.

Clothing: Black fishnet shirt with a black cropped singlet overtop, black shorts that end in the middle of her thigh, slightly ripped, black ripped tights underneath, black combat boots that go halfway up her calves.

Weapons: Weapon pouch with kunai, shuriken and scrolls strapped to her right thigh, two black bladed fans strapped to her hips and a red bladed katana strapped to her back.

Background: The younger twin of Uzumaki Naruto, but her existence has been hidden from everyone but the Third Hokage who was left a message by the Fourth Hokage to keep her a secret. She spends her time either watching over Naruto or training. Her home is the forest, where she has lived for most of her life.

Hobbies: Training and drawing.

Likes: Not much.

Dislikes: Many things.

Dream: Confidential.

Read on to find out more.


	2. Chapter 2

I darted over the rooftops, completely silent, a shadow, too fast for the naked eye to see anything but a red and black blur. I jumped onto a windowsill silently, peering inside the grimy pane. A small twelve year old blonde, the same age as me, lay peacefully in bed, snoring as if he had not a care in the world. He was my older brother by five minutes, Uzumaki Naruto. Though he didn't know about me, I had been watching over him for around nine years. He was never to know of me, the Fourth Hokage's orders, our father.

My nightly check on the blonde idiot finished, I started my journey over the rooftops once more, heading towards the safety of the forest surrounding Konoha. I had lived in the shadowy depths for a long time, it was home to me.

I had no idea why I was kept hidden and Naruto wasn't, I was just like him. Well, slightly different. Naruto had the good half of the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him. I had the dark half, making it a little harder to control it. It was lucky for those scummy villagers that I had better control than my baka of a brother. Otherwise I would slaughter them all for the way they treated my brother. He was a human, not a piece of dirt! I stopped running, pausing for a second and forcing myself to calm down. I felt my eyes fade from blood red back to their usual sky blue.

A sigh escaped my lips as I vaulted quietly over the wall, landing in a crouch without even a small rustle before jumping up into the trees, travelling to the small cave that I had claimed as my own. Landing in front of the dark space, I quickly picked a handful of non-poisonous berries growing outside the entrance to sate my hunger.

As I entered, my free hand automatically reached out for the steel and flint that I used to light the lantern. I picked them up, placing my berries in my weapons pouch before lighting the wick of the tiny candle. I needed to steal a few new ones, I was almost out. Gripping the lantern by its rusty handle, I placed it next to my bed. A small straw mattress with a few ragged blankets to keep away the chill in the air.

I settled onto the lumpy mattress and pulled the threadbare blankets around my shoulders. I didn't like sleeping. Apart from the fact that it left me almost completely vulnerable to attacks, but I had to deal with with the flashes. During the day and most nights, I had brief feelings, hunches, about what was going to happen, almost like a sixth sense. But when I was asleep, my 'sixth sense' was more powerful. I would have dreams and scenes from the future or past. I didn't know when they had happened or if they would happen soon, and half the time I hadn't even met the people that the dreams were about.

I sighed quietly, there was no use putting it off. I curled up, trying to preserve body heat and drifted into the darkness. Not that it lasted long.

-Dream-

Blood. Two newborn babies, one with a swirl shaped seal on his chubby stomach, the blonde and the redhead with a black diamond shaped seal. A redhead and a blonde speared straight through looking down at them. Whispered words, the names of the young children.

"Naruto." The redheaded woman whispered, Kushina. "And Honō." The blonde man finished, Minato. Our parents. I watched on as the life faded from their faces, leaving the two children alone. The blonde was crying loudly while the redhead lay there silently, her -I mean my- sky coloured gaze trained on her screaming brother. Nothing happened for a good twenty minutes and I sighed in boredom. Not that it mattered, I knew from experience that no one could see or hear me. I was like a ghost.

Finally an old man appeared. Sarutobi Hirozen. The third Hokage. He walked up to the babies and looked down at them, smiling slightly before looking at the dead bodies of their parents, a sad expression crossing his face. He lowered his head, mumbling a small prayer, before going to pick up the twins. Before he could touch them however, he froze, his eyes glazing over as if he wasn't there anymore. He stayed that way for a few minutes before blinking and picking the babies up.

"Naruto and Honō. One blessed to be strong the other cursed to a bleak existence." He sighed before turning and leaving, the two newborns held firmly in his arms.

-End-

I awoke slowly, blinking a few times as the bright sunlight hit my sensitive eyes. Stretching, a loud yawn escaped as I exited my bed, shivering at the frigid air as I made my way to the river. I kneeled by the bank and braced myself, splashing the freezing water over my face. I shivered as goosebumps rose on my skin.

A sudden loud caw had me jerking my head up to the sky, seeing a large black crow with a blood red stomach circling above my head. A loud sigh escaped me before I whistled loudly, the large bird gliding down to rest on my shoulder. I stroked his silky head and sighed again.

"Better not make the old guy wait, hey Stryker?" He cawed loudly in response, nodding his ebony head in agreement. I allowed a small smile to tilt my lips upwards slightly before letting it slip back into its usual expression.

I set off towards the Hokage's tower, Stryker perched comfortably on my right shoulder. He and I had been friends ever since I had saved him as a baby and brought him up. Now he was my...familiar would sort of describe it. Like some shinobi, the Hokage used Stryker to summon me, although with most others it was a hawk.

I was about halfway there by now. If you're wondering why I'm walking, it's because I don't like to use my chakra for teleporting unless it's urgent and I can't be bothered running. I'm lazy and proud of it! Anyway, once I used up too much of my chakra, or catra as Naruto calls it, and was jumped by some rogue shinobi. Thankfully, I excel at taijutsu, so it wasn't really a problem, but now I was super careful about my chakra usage.

When I reached the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu were arguing (again). I stood there for about five minutes listening to them debate on whether ramen or sushi was better. In my opinion, ramen was way better, hands down. I could eat almost as much as my idiot twin.

Deciding on just skipping the transformation jutsu and the headache of making up some story to get through the gate, I jumped over the gate, landing on the rooftop of a small house and running to the edge, jumping onto the next one. This was the way I usually traveled. It took me two minutes at most to get to the Hokage's tower and jump through the window, landing in front of the old man's desk and standing up straight, Stryker, who had managed to hold on the entire time, bobbing his head up and down.

Bowing respectfully, I let out a small murmur of, "Hokage-sama." The old man let out a puff of smoke before speaking.

"I have a mission for you, Honô." He held up a wrinkled hand before I could speak. "This one will be different to your usual ones. You will be joining a Genin team lead by Hatake Kakashi who will be giving you special training. And before you object, you are being placed in the same team as your brother, along with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Now, do you accept this mission?"

I trained my gaze on the floor, contemplating the mission. Positives: Special training with the copycat nin, I would be near my older brother, it was also a chance to observe the last of the Uchiha clan. Negatives: I would have to hide my identity, Sakura (who I had nicknamed Bubblegum) was a fangirl of the Uchiha who was super depressing (not that I was much better), Naruto was very...hyper and was a loud idiot. Weighing my choices up, I finally decided.

I looked up, my gaze meeting the Hokage's. "I accept this mission."


	3. Chapter 3

After I had accepted the 'Genin Infiltration', named by the glorious me, the Hokage filled in a few more details and told me that I would be given extra missions throughout the main missions, sort of like an undercover thing. I would also have to show up at the Genin graduation test and pass before I would be placed in Kakashi Hatake's team. Since I didn't actually own a hitai-ate, I never really needed one, the old man wanted me to earn one instead of just receiving it from him. Something about how it wouldn't mean anything if he just handed it to me. Pft, damn old fart, making me go through all this effort...

Anywhore, (if you haven't noticed, I'm WAY more crazy then my outward appearance implies), I was now scoping out Naruto's classroom. Landing silently on the windowsill, I was just in time to witness my brother transform into a naked chic with just a few clouds covering her...his...her...erm, it's important bits, making his sensei, a kind, mild mannered man, get a killer nosebleed and fly back into a wall.

Barely keeping my outward composure - while inside I was rolling around and laughing so hard that I was crying - Stryker and I watched Naruto get screamed at by an enraged Iruka before I got bored and observed the rest of the students. Most were looking on in interest, but a few caught my eye. Nara Shikamaru was one, he was lazy, but his IQ was through the roof! And, if I do say so myself, he's kinda cute, in a laid back and carefree sorta way. Inuzuka Kiba was to busing talking to his cute little puppy Akamaru to even notice what was happening. Like Shikamaru, Kiba was cute as well, but in a wilder, untamed way. The last one was Akimichi Chōji who was too preoccupied with a bag of barbecue chips, I could literally hear him crunching on them from here.

Iruka had apparently finished with Naruto for now, turning to the rest of the students and continuing on with the review. Everyone kept turning into Iruka. It was, in one word, booooooring. At least Naruto's transformation was entertaining, if SLIGHTLY inappropriate. I stifled a yawn of boredom and left the windowsill, Stryker following.

"Wanna train with me tonight, Stryker?" I asked my loyal friend who answered with a loud caw of approval.

A small smile on my face, I walked to the nearest dango stand, chewing on it as I made my way to the gate. Leaping over the wall, I glanced at Izumo and Kotetsu who were sleeping, again. I didn't know if they argued or slept on duty more. Oh well, not my problem.

I made my way towards my personal training ground, Stryker once again gripping onto my shoulder. My training ground was deep in the forest. I had made it myself too, with my abilities. But those are a secret.

I was just about to step into my training ground when I realised that there was someone there already. My eyes narrowed. The persons chakra was powerful, ANBU level in fact. Stepping out of the shadows, I recognised the man instantly as Hatake Kakashi. The first word to come to mind was 'lazy'. Once I caught sight of the orange book in his hand, it promptly changed to 'pervert'.

Kakashi looked up as if bored, asking, "Honō, correct?" I nodded in response.

"Why are you here? The old man is the only other person that knows of this place, so that means he sent you, right?"

"Yeah." He looked me up and down. "You don't strike me as a fighter."

"You don't strike me as a pervert, but..." I trailed off gesturing to the book he was holding, pulling a chuckle from him. "So, why are you here?"

"The Hokage wanted me to do something for him and I agreed as long as I could test you however I want."

I was a little confused. "How are you going to test me?"

"We're going to spar." And with that, he lunged.


	4. Chapter 4

*Hono*

 

I barely had time to dodge to the side as Kakashi's fist flew by my face. The small breeze created by his fist made my hair drift around my face as I retaliated, swinging my leg around to hit his face. He jumped back quickly, getting in a defensive stance.

 

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could of sworn that he was smirking at me. Damn cocky old man! I'd beat his ass if it was the last thing I did!

 

So lost in my thoughts, I didn't see Kakashi's kick until it sent me flying into the trees. Flipping quickly, ignoring the slight throb in my stomach, I kicked off the tree, landing on my feet before jumping to dodge the old man's fist.

 

"Have to be faster than that! Or is it too much strain on your old, creaky bones?!" I taunted him as I landed behind him. He spun around quickly, only a slight twitch of his visible eye showing his annoyance. Smirking at him, I pulled out a couple of shuriken, throwing them as I jumped back. A few loud clangs told me that Kakashi had countered them with his own weapons.

 

The copycat charged straight at me, raising his fist, ready to hit me. I jumped over his moving form, spinning quickly while I drew my blade, slashing out at him, the blade going straight into his side.

 

My eyes widened as I landed, rushing to see how badly he was injured only for him to poof into a piece of wood as something sharp pricked my neck. Cursing in my mind, I sighed in defeat as Kakashi pulled away.

 

"You lasted more than five minutes, which is a feat in itself, especially considering your age and the fact that you're merely a Genin." He said as he pulled his book out again, flipping to somewhere near the middle as I felt a vein in my forehead throb.

 

"So did I pass your little 'test'?" I asked, annoyance obvious in my voice. He didn't even look up as he answered me, completely ignoring my irritation.

 

"Yeah. Later." Sending me a two fingered salute, the copycat nin transported himself somewhere as I rolled my eyes. Well he was talkative.

 

I sighed again as I turned to where Stryker was sitting in a tree, watching me with his head tilted to the side. "I think tonight we'll practise some jutsu's. Whaddya think?" He cawwed in approval, nodding his head enthusiastically before flying towards me, taking his usual perch on my right shoulder.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Stumbling back to my cave a few hours later, I bypassed it to jump into the river, fully clothed, shivering slightly at the temperature that never seemed to change. Resurfacing, I stood in the middle of the water, letting it wash away all the sweat on my body before cupping some in my hands and bringing it to my mouth to drink deeply. Stryker had flown off to hunt himself some dinner, leaving me alone to relax.

 

Climbing out, I lay flat on the ground to dry off. When I was only damp, I got up to make the short trip back to Konoha, my exhaustion being overridden by the gnawing in my stomach.

 

Jumping over the wall, I glanced at Izumo and Kotetsu to see them liplocked! It wasn't like Naruto and Sasuke's kiss, this one was completely intentional and they were obviously enjoying it from the way they were gripping each other.

 

Blushing badly, I dropped onto the roof of the closest house and fanned my red cheeks, willing them to return to normal. When they had cooled down, I jumped down and continued on my way to the market. I knew that every time I saw those two, I was going to blush.

 

I sighed as I looked around for something to eat. I usually avoided Ichiraku's as Naruto frequented the small shop, so I decided to get my second favorite food, sushi! Fishing the money out of my pocket, I went to the stall that was close enough to Ichiraku's for me to observe my idiot brother.

 

Leaning against a wall across from Ichiraku's, I watched as Naruto spoke with his sensei, Iruka, happily. It was obvious to me that Iruka cared for Naruto like a little brother, and something about that made my chest hurt. I wanted that sort of relationship with Naruto, but he would never be allowed to know that we were siblings. I would forever be alone. The thought made me lose my appetite and I gave the rest of my meal to a small dirty looking boy, slipping a few coins into his hand as well. He obviously needed them more than I did.

 

I hurried back home, ignoring the ache in my chest. Stryker met up with me halfway, landing on my shoulder and nuzzling my cheek with his soft head. Walking into the cave, I curled up as Stryker got comfortable on my stomach. Even though I wasn't tired in the slightest, I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. Tomorrow was the Genin graduation, and I was going to need all my strength to deal with so many loud people.

Drifting off into darkness, I comforted myself with the fact that I would finally be able to talk with my big brother, even if he had no idea who I was.


End file.
